


Plot Bunnies

by BlueNeutrino



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble resulting from a literal plot bunny I had for a meeting between Anya and Barbas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plot Bunnies

Anya stood on the counter of the Magic Box, gazing down in horror at the floor that was now hidden beneath a sea of fluffy tails and floppy ears. With a squeal as yet another rabbit materialised on the counter at her feet, she turned to look at the man who was standing in the middle of the furry ocean surveying her calmly.

"Barbas, what are you doing? Get rid of them!" she said in a shrill voice full of panic.

He just continued to gaze at her sinisterly, his hands brought up in front of him with his fingers interlocking as his steel grey eyes bored into her. "I shall, Anyanka, as soon as you agree to help me."

"I've told you, Barbas, I can't help you," Anya responded, hobbling unsteadily along the counter to get away from the grey rabbit that was following her.

Barbas gave a displeased frown. "Oh, but I think you can. You see, I've recently encountered a man whose greatest fear is his ex-wife, and I think our combined efforts could increase his suffering more than just my work alone."

Anya turned her attention from him for a moment to yell at the rabbit at her feet, "Just leave me alone, bunny!" It twitched its nose and hopped closer to her, and she squealed again. "No can do, Barbas, now make them go away!" she shouted back at the black clad demon.

When he responded, his voice remained as smoothly calm-yet-threatening as ever. "I should think that it will be easy enough to get the ex-wife to wish some horrible fate upon her husband. I know we've had our differences in the past, Anyanka, but I think on this occasion the reward for our joint endeavours will outweigh the detriments."

With an exasperated huff, Anya fixed him with a death glare. "Barbas, I can't help you because I'm not a vengeance demon anymore," she snapped.

Following that, there was a moment's silence punctuated only by the soft shuffling sound of the bunny rabbits, then Barbas said, "Oh?"

Anya nodded, "Yes, not for three years now."

Another pause. Eventually, Barbas gave a disappointed sigh and let his hands drop to his sides, breaking his intimidating character. "In that case, you're right, you can't help me, Anyanka. Sorry to have bothered you. I shall be on my way now."

Anya stared at him. "Wait, aren't you going to…" she began, but before she had chance to finish the sentence the demon had vanished. "…get rid of the bunnies?" she finished meekly. With a slight whimper, she stared down at the floor, wondering how long it would be before Xander or Willow or someone showed up to get the fluffy things out of here.


End file.
